This application requests support for 2 physician training positions for 3rd and 4th year neonatology fellows, which will allow them to develop the knowledge, understanding and skills needed to pursue independent research careers in academic neonatology. Two major academic research paths will be available to trainees, and each track will be associated with a specific curriculum containing required course work: Track I. Basic Research, Physician-Scientist (laboratory research mentorship), and Track II. Clinical Research, Physician-Scientist (clinical research mentorship) which includes Health Care Policy and Medical Informatics mentorship components. This program with its two research tracks resides with the Division of Neonatology which includes: five clinical research physician-scientists (two of whom are Masters trained);two basic research physician-scientists;ten Ph.D.s;and the Neonatal-Perinatal Research Institute (NPRI). The NPRI includes sixty-five senior investigators, forty of whom are NIH funded, and draws upon the academic strength and depth found across Duke University needed to support the formal training for the program in developmental biology, clinical sciences and health care research. Extramurally funded research within the NPRI currently supports 4 broad areas of investigation: 1) early cardio/cranio/facia development;2) neonatal lung development/repair;3) neural injury and repair in the fetus and neonate;and 4) clinical neonatal research in conjunction with the NICHD Neonatal Network and the Duke Clinical Research Institute. In addition, this grant proposes a unique program with curricula for the study of Health Care Policy and Medical Informatics in the context of a medical research career. The requested funds will provide critical support for the research years of the neonatology fellowship, which currently trains six to seven fellows at Duke University Medical Center. The unique research training program with its separate Tracks will provide a structured learning experience tailored to the needs and interests of the individual fellow, with each fellow working with a senior scientist who will serve as mentor. Upon completion of the training program, the young physician-scientist will have the tools, knowledge, experience and confidence to compete successfully as an independent investigator.